One Shot - Rainha dos Condenados
by talitabells
Summary: Nas profundezas do inferno, os mortos estavam agitados aguardando o badalar da meia noite, quando finalmente o mestre de todo o mal e caos do universo, anunciaria o nome da próxima rainha, cumprindo assim uma tradição de séculos. Edward era um anjo caído, que tinha testado os limites da ira de seu pai, traçando assim seu destino, vindo a tornar-se o rei e carrasco do submundo.


**RAINHA DOS CONDENADOS**

Nas profundezas do inferno, os mortos estavam agitados aguardando o badalar da meia noite, quando finalmente o mestre de todo o mal e caos do universo, anunciaria o nome da próxima rainha, cumprindo assim uma tradição de séculos.

Edward era um anjo caído, que tinha testado os limites da ira de seu pai, traçando assim seu destino, vindo a tornar-se o rei e carrasco do submundo responsável por proteger e punir todos os condenados que desciam para o andar inferior. Com o tempo suas asas perderam a cor branca dando lugar a um par de asas de penas pretas como a escuridão da noite, com o tempo a sombra em seu coração aumentou conforme o seu poder crescia.

Sua forma humana raramente era vista já que o senhor do inferno andava entre os mortos usando sua carcaça sombria, o ecoar dos seus cascos eram ouvidos dentro das celas e aumentavam o pavor entre os seus prisioneiros.

— Meu rei os seus súditos estão apreensivos, com a promessa da chegada de uma nova rainha. — Jasper aproximou-se com cuidado temeroso com a reação do seu mestre. — Ansiosos pelo Halloween de sangue.

Os sussurros dos condenados ecoavam pelas montanhas do inferno, a preocupação que uma nova rainha estivesse próxima de assumir o trono ao lado do seu rei soberano estava crescendo a cada instante.

Estava predestinado que este seria o Halloween mais sombrio de todos os tempos, quando a lua faria sombra sobre a terra trazendo com ela um eclipse de sangue, um acontecimento que não se repetia já fazia no mínimo cinquenta anos. No exato momento que a lua se alinha entre o sol e a terra a rainha do inferno daria a ordem que iria definir o próximo milênio escolhendo entre; permanecer em paz mantendo seu reinado de tranquilidade ou abrir os portões infernais para que apocalipse novamente aconteça na terra.

— Eu sei. — cerrou os dentes, nervoso não gostava de ser confrontado ou cobrado.

O inferno estava fervilhando com a possibilidade de uma nova rainha, os condenados não estavam acostumado a não terem uma figura de adoração que inspirava em seus coração desolados um poucos de paz e esperança, a tortura era diária e seus crimes cometidos na terra eram punidos diariamente por suas próprias mentes, o castigo do inferno era tão insano quanto as mentes limitadas e sem conhecimento dos humanos poderia imaginar.

Em casos extremos quando Edward estava em seu estado máximo de fúria ou apenas por diversão, descia nas masmorras disposto a aplicar as sentenças, usando suas próprias mãos, sua maior satisfação pessoal era ouvir os gritos tomando conta do inferno ao punir os culpados, que ajudavam a assustar as demais almas fracas.

— Faz mais de meio século que o senhor vaga pelo mundo e não encontra a reencarnação da sua amada, está na hora de seguir em frente ou procurar outras formas de encontrar sua amada — o criado continuou a falar, sem se importar com qual seria seu castigo ao confrontar o rei do inferno daquela forma inapropriada.

— Não. — negou nervoso. O trono de ossos tremeu quando Edward bateu seu tridente no chão. — Minha punição ao cair do céu, foi castigar os mortos pela eternidade não aceito que ela não estará comigo pelo resto da longa jornada.

— Podemos tentar as visões de sua irmã. — sugeriu. — Ela sempre acerta os acontecimentos do futuro é um ótimo dom que pode ser mais bem utilizado na nossa busca, temos poucas horas até a meia-noite.

Jasper vinha tramando aquele plano a meses, poderia entrar em definitivo no céu quando seu mestre o libertasse do inferno, sua rendição seria aceita no momento que a sua rainha ocupasse seu lugar outra vez, ele estaria dando a única coisa que ele mais deseja nesse mundo reencontrar sua amada.

— Arraste Alice até aqui, não poupe esforços. — bateu seu tridente com força abrindo um portal. — Tenha cuidado um lacaio do inferno não é bem recepcionado no céu, use a força não importa os métodos.

Se Jasper não fizesse tudo certo poderia ser punido cruelmente.

Uma hora depois o cão do inferno retornou, segurando o anjo junto a si, seu corpo ensanguentado demonstrava que não havia medido esforços para cumprir as ordens de seu mestre soltou o pequeno corpo do anjo aos pés do trono de ossos, observando a tentativa inútil de Alice de fugir.

— Merda, eu sou um anjo Edward. Não posso ser vista entrando no inferno, já imaginou o que nosso pai pode fazer ao descobrir sobre o nosso encontro, eu poderia perder minhas asas ou pior ser castigada da mesma forma que você, imagine que horrível passar o resto dos meus dias aqui embaixo. — falou isso olhando ao redor com desprezo, fazia tempo que não era obrigada a descer nas profundezas do inferno.

— Todos sabemos dos riscos, passar a eternidade no inferno não é tão ruim quanto você imagina, com um estalar de dedos tenho qualquer coisa, consigo ver o caos no mundo de camarote, punir os culpados ou ter qualquer corpo a minha disposição. — riu perversamente. — Esta é a minha definição de paraíso, mas sejamos rápido Isabella morreu na última guerra celestial contra o inferno, não estou conseguindo encontrar seu corpo reencarnado e a próxima lua de sangue é daqui a algumas horas.

— Merda. — Alice serrou os dentes, agora prestando atenção a urgência de seu irmão em vê-la. — Achei que você tinha encontrado ela há alguns anos. Nosso pai ficara furioso ao saber que o apocalipse pode retornar ao mundo, como você conseguiu deixar isso chegar a esse ponto?

— Então encontre ela rápido. — respondeu irônico, começando a perder sua paciência.

— Você fica devendo-me essa. — anunciou, sabendo que seu dever a colocava em uma posição delicada, teria que ajudar.

Ajeitou-se no meio do salão cruzando as pernas e unindo suas mãos para reunir a força necessária para iniciar sua busca, após alguns minutos seus olhos inundaram-se em sangue que escorregou pelo chão do inferno, formando a resposta que estão procurando o endereço onde Edward encontraria o que procurava. Jasper observava tudo estagnado era a primeira vez que estava tão perto de um anjo.

Alice respirou fundo, sentindo toda a dor consumir seu corpo, era extremamente exaustivo procurar uma alma.

— Pronto. — bateu palmas.

Mesmo em seu estado debilitado, reuniu suas forças para soltar suas asas e voar para fora do inferno. Olhou para trás apenas para ter certeza que seu irmão estava satisfeito com sua ajuda. Afinal o rei do inferno nunca pediria obrigada, seu orgulho estava sempre em primeiro lugar.

— Limpe todo esse sangue. — circulou os dedos apontando para tudo a sua volta. — E prepare tudo para o retorno da nossa Rainha. — proferiu mais algumas ordens ao seu cervo antes de preparar seu corpo para entrada no mundo dos vivos.

Fazia muito tempo que não voltava a sua forma original, desde que sua amava tinha partido. Levantou do seu trono eufórico, sua busca tinha acabado.

Estalou os dedos, voltando a ter sua forma original perfeito como um anjo com seus cabelos acobreados e revoltos, vestiu um terno preto sob medida com uma camisa vermelha da cor do inferno, deixou seus cascos de lado usando sapatos e manteve seus enormes chifres não queria parecer tão comum entre os mortais afinal sua rainha adorava agarrar-se neles, pegou seu tridente pronto para criar um portal até _ela_.

— O senhor não irá chamar muita atenção? — Jasper perguntou tomando espaço, para que a fúria de seu mestre não o mandasse para o calabouço.

— É Halloween, ninguém vai reparar nos meus chifres. — riu. — Na melhor das hipóteses eu posso trazer algumas almas novas, cansei de torturar o Newton, esse imbecil grita igual uma menina.

...

Fazia muito tempo desde a sua última visita ao mundo dos humanos, porém, Edward estava alheio a tudo ao seu redor, queria encontrar logo Isabella. Sua presença marcante era notada por todas as pessoas ao seu redor, homens e mulheres o seu jeito de andar até o perfume que seu corpo exalava no ar o tornava ainda mais irresistível e desejável sua presença em qualquer ambiente aumenta a libido o rei do inferno despertava os desejos da carne de forma intensa por onde passa-se. Andou pelo campos da faculdade, achando quase todas as fantasias de Halloween ridículas.

Com certeza, alguém teria que punir umas almas condenadas mais tarde. Adolescentes bêbados, drogados e inconsequentes eram uma mistura perigosa.

Bateu na porta que Alice havia indicado, já impaciente o que será que Isabella estava fazendo naquela faculdade? Intrigado que fora do inferno ela estivesse tendo uma vida normal e tediosa.

— Só um minuto. —alguém gritou de dentro do apartamento. — Você está atrasado Rosalie, disse que o seu amigo chegaria cedo.

— Amigo? — ergueu a sobrancelha não gostando nenhum um pouco daquele diálogo, sua mulher era única e exclusivamente dele não importava em qual vida.

Seus olhos desceram sobre o corpo de Isabella, ainda mais sedento por tê-la em seus braços sua reencarnação era a cópia fiel da sua última vida, a mesmo mulher que tinha feito com que ele fosse expulso do céu. Com a porta entre aberta ele não conseguia ter a visão que mais desejava, porém estava satisfeito em ouvir sua voz, sentir seu cheiro e saber que até seu olhar não tinham alterado em nada.

Seu corpo estava mais novo, o que para ele poderia se tornar uma vantagem.

— Encontro a cegas é uma bosta. — bufou. — Você fumou maconha, está com a cara de chapado. Rosalie minha amiga, disse que você se chama Jacob, certo?! — apontou para homem a sua frente. — Me leva a festa de Halloween no campos, caso você seja um bom menino pode ganhar um boquete.

— Isabela, você está se oferecendo para qualquer um?

— Não. — colocou a mão sobre o peito fingindo horror. — Faz muito tempo que não saio com ninguém, vamos unir o útil ao agradável nós dois queremos a mesma coisa.

— Vamos entrar?

— Não quero ficar mais atrasada.

— Pode ficar tranquila vai valer a pena, a festinha pode ser aqui mesmo.

— Safadinho. — sorriu abrindo a porta permitindo que Edward entrasse em seu apartamento. — Meu quarto é no final do corredor.

— Não vamos precisar de quarto!

Edward puxou a capa que cobria o corpo de Isabella ficando ainda mais excito com a fantasia que ela estava vestindo.

Já fazia tantos anos e ele ainda a desejava com a mesma intensidade, teria que se contem para não machucar sua forma humana que parecia extremamente frágil.

— Você gosta? — provocou, vendo os olhos daquele homem misterioso devorarem seu corpo. — A minha fantasia de diabinha combina bem com a sua fantasia. — piscou.

— Perfeita. — Edward jogou seu tridente no chão, precisava das mãos completamente livres.

Levantou o vestido de Isabela infiltrando sua mão em sua calcinha, levando seu dedo ao centro de prazer, ela já estava ofegante esperando o que viria a seguir seu dedo fez pequenos círculos dentro dela aproveitando aquele momento de tortura que estava proporcionando a sua mulher, queria ela entregue por completo, quando ele tirou a mão da calcinha pode ouvir um murmúrio de reclamação, e as antes que Isabella consegui disser alguma coisa ele colocou o dedo na boca se deliciando do seu gosto, revivendo o passado em sua mente.

— Deliciosa. — lambeu os dedos.

— Hum...eu quero tanto.

— O que você quer? É só pedir...

— Quero sentir você, dentro de mim.

Atacou sua boca, apertando seus seios com forças ambos estavam impacientes para sentir um ao outro, Edward não se conteve rasgando o vestido que Isabella estava usando, com urgência começaram a arrancar suas roupas.

Seu pau pulsou violentamente ao vê-la completamente nua, jogou Isabella sobre o sofá da sala, não aguentava mais esperar para sentir tudo que o corpo dela poderia proporcionar, desceu sua boca mordiscando sua pele e engolindo seus seios. Bella agarrou os chifres de Edward não acreditando o quanto estavam firmes, achou a fantasia realmente incrível e realista, arqueou suas costas jogando seu corpo de encontro ao dele, gemendo sem pudor sabendo que qualquer pessoa que estivesse passando pelo corredor poderia imaginar o que estava acontecendo dentro desse apartamento.

O diabo estava pronto, segurou seu pau o deslizando com cuidado pelo pequeno espaço encharcado entre as pernas de Isabella.

— Ah...continua meu diabo gostoso.

— Diaba...vai me matar de tesão.

Segurou no sofá tomando impulso para ir mais rápido, vendo o corpo embaixo do seu se contorcer de prazer. Ela está entregue, entorpecida de prazer, elevando os quadris para intensificar os movimentos.

— Jacob...Deus...

— Que porra. — saiu de dentro de Isabella furioso.

— O que foi? — perguntou confusa.

— Meu nome é Edward, pode-me chamar de diabo, mestre, senhor das trevas, qualquer coisa menos de outro nome.

— Desculpe, eu pensei que você fosse o rapaz que eu estava esperando. — se justificou, procurando por alguma roupa próxima. — Então quem é você?

— Vem aqui que eu vou mostrar, merece ser castigada por esse erro.

Edward levou Isabella a janela mais próxima, a expondo nua para qualquer pessoa que estivesse olhando mais atenta aquele andar conseguisse ver.

— Vão nos ver. — explicou tentando cobrir seu corpo, mas foi impedida.

Seu corpo estava ali amostra para quem quisesse ver, hoje era uma das noites mais movimentadas do ano na faculdade, não sabia como encararia as aulas depois disso.

Sabia que estava fazendo a felicidade de qualquer tarado que olha-se para sua janela, mesmo que ficasse em um andar mais alto, dentro dela sabia que ela errado mais aquilo a estava deixando ainda mais molhada.

— Essa é a intensão. — sorriu.

Edward colocou o corpo de Isabella contra a janela a espremendo entre seu corpo e o vidro, uma de suas mãos alcançou seu cabelo castanho segurando firme e o apertado em um rabo de cavalo inclinando sua cabeça para trás, agora ele tinha a visão perfeito dos seus seios, desceu sua outra mão pelo corpo a sua frente usando sua mão para a estimular.

— Agora rebola gostoso. — se afundou dentro dela. — Quero ouvir você chamar meu nome.

— Ah... Edward...

—Mais alto. — mandou. — Quero que todos saibam a quem você pertence.

— Edward...continua... — sua respiração saindo aos arquejos, sem parar de rebolar.

—Bella...

Ambos haviam se rendido, queriam prologar ao máximo esse momento, porém, o desejo do seus corpo estava falando mais alta, aumentando o ritmo do seus movimentos ele a segurou pela cintura para ajudar a sustentar seu corpo e ao mesmo tempo ambos foram arrebatados pelo clímax em um orgasmo fulminante. Edward amparou o corpo tremulo de Isabella os guiando até quarto onde colocou seu frágil corpo humano sobre a cama, percebendo que a suas pernas ainda tremiam, ciente que mesmo com seu corpo ainda humano ela era capaz de ir longe na busca do seu prazer, não haveria limites quanto ela fosse imortal outras vez.

— Ah... Bella senti tanto a sua falta. — Apertou ela contra o seu peito, sabendo que ela era o motivo da sua perdição eterna.

— Como assim? Acabamos de nos conhecer. — pareceu confusa, sabia que lembraria de um homem desses.

— Será mais fácil, mostrar do que explicar. Primeiro temos que nos vestir e eu pegar o meu tridente.

Estalou os dedos fazendo com que a roupas de Isabella estivessem novamente em seu corpo sem nenhum rasgo, ele já estava impecável novamente com seu tridente nas mãos pronto para partir.

— Para onde vamos?

— De volta para casa.

Isabella estava confusa, mas seu instinto dizia que aquele homem vestido de Diabo tinha alguma coisa importante reservada para ela, sua lógica queria ficar mais era impossível resistir a química que estava rolando entre eles, seu corpo nunca tinha sentindo tanto prazer.

Segurou sua mão, pronta para ir a qualquer lugar e antes que ela notasse algo estanho Edward estalou bateu seu tridente no chão os levando de volta para as profundezas do inferno, uma batida extra do seu tridente para que Jacob batesse o carro e fosse parar no hospital, com certeza ele iria voltar para aterrorizá-lo, ninguém poderia cobiçar sua mulher sua rainha.

Os salões do inferno estão prontos para receber sua rainha, Isabella estava com medo sem saber os certo aonde estava. Seus olhos percorreram todo o local, impressionada com os gritos ao seu redor, os ossos estavam presos nas paredes a sua volta.

— Como pode ser possível? Será que eu estou sonhando.

— Bebâ o liquido dessa taça e você ira recuperar tudo que perdeu.

— Eu não sei está tudo muito esquisito, você é algum serial Killer? Como viemos parar aqui?

—Tudo será esclarecido. — estendeu novamente a taça.

Isabella mesmo hesitante seguiu em frente, já que não restavam muitos opções. O sangue de Edward faria com que ela voltasse a ser imortal, ele está dividindo sua imortalidade com ela ligando suas vidas pelo resto do tempos, ao qual teriam muito tempo para governar as profundezes do inferno e quem sabe eventualmente poderiam visitar a terra para se divertir.

Seu corpo precisa de alguns minutos para completar a transição e recuperar as memórias da sua última encarnação. Edward cuidou para que ela estivesse perfeita para comemoração da lua de sangue, vestindo seu melhor vestido digno da primeira dama do inferno.

Isabella acordou sozinho em um quarto da torre mais alto do inferno, sentindo todas as suas memorias a golpearem finalmente estava de novo em casa, lembrava da sua vida antes do inferno quando caiu em pecado com o anjo mais bonito de todos sentenciando ambos a viverem no submundo, sua morte na guerra celestial quando tentou a todo custo proteger seu grande amor. Agora que tudo fazia sentido, seus sonhos sem sentido esta pronta para assumir seu lugar mais uma vez, o ódio que está reprimido na sua alma estava tomando forma.

Ao aparecer na janela do castelo e observou seus súditos te joelhos que tanto tinham aguardado seu retorno.

Sorriu quando Edward apareceu ao seu lado, pronta para guiar sua rainha. Eles se beijaram com fúria, sentido que seus corpos tinham urgência um do outro novamente.

— Esperei muito por esse momento, o seu retorno.

— Não, tanto quando eu.

— Eu te amo, dê a ordem aos condenado para que a paz reine por mais mil anos e poderemos aproveitar a sua cama outra vez. — sugeria já apertando seu corpo contra sua ereção.

Isabella assentiu, pronta para dar ordem ao seu súditos e voltar para o braço de seu grande amor.

— Sua rainha está de volta. — sorriu perversamente, ouvindo sua voz ecoando por todo o submundo — Que os portões do inferno sejam abertos para o apocalipse.

FIM.


End file.
